Place Your Bets
by OreoLine00
Summary: Roger Davies wants to take Katie Bell to the Yule Ball and she wants nothing to do with him, leading to an interesting bet between the two. COMPLETED oneshot fic.


So I wish that everything I write would come to me as quick as this story did. I think it only took me like 50 minutes. I'm pretty sure it was less than an hour. So yeah, enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated him, whether it be his friends, world, or cool scar.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Place Your Bets**

"Davies, how many times do I have to tell you, I wouldn't go to the ball with you if you were the last wizard on the earth!" Katie Bell said as she turned her attention back to her morning pancakes. She rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"As many times as it takes," Davies replied. He slid into the seat next to her at the Gryffindor table. "Why won't you go with me?"

"Where do I start? You're cocky. You bug me every single day in class. You try to knock me off my broom during every single Quidditch match, even just the practice ones. Your whole group of stuck up Ravenclaw friends give me dirty looks and snicker every time I walk by the,. Oh, and you don't understand the meaning of the word 'NO'! I would rather go to the ball with Marcus Flint.

"Oh, that's harsh," Roger winced. The thought of Katie going to the ball, twirling around with Hogwarts' only eight-year student made him cringe. "Well, good thing Flint _finally_ made it out last year. So that mean's I'm left. So what do you say? How about it?"

"How about NO! My answer is still no. It's the same answer I gave you in Herbology. And in the corridors. And in the library. Get it through your thick, bludger-beaten head; I do not want to go to the ball with you."

"Come on, Bell, it'll be fun, I promise. We'll have a great time," He gave her one of those puppy-eyed grins that could melt any girl's heart- except Katie.

"No! Look, if you're afraid you won't be able to find a date, I'm sure there are plenty of fourth and fifth year years who would be just _thrilled_ to go to the ball with you. You have a month to mind one and-"

"Whoa! Wait, you think I'm worried I won't be able to find a date? Bell, I could ask any girl in the Great Hall right now and they'd say yes in a heartbeat. Women love me. I could have any girl I want, Bell. I just happened to pick you."

Katie didn't know whether to be flattered or repulsed. Either way, she turned a little pink.

"You think you could get any girl in this room to go to the ball with you?

"Yes."

"Any girl?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bell, yes, any girl," he said, mocking her. "I'll make a bet with you. You name a girl, _any_ girl, for me to take to the Yule Ball. If she says no, you win. If she says yes, I win. Simple enough?"

"What are we betting for?" she asked, becoming interested.

"If I win, you have to come with me to the Hogsmeade trip in January."

"Like a date?"

"Exactly like a date."

"And if I win?"

"Not that it'll happen, but if you win, I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the year. Next year, too. Hell, for the rest of your _life_."

Katie thought it over for a while. Was it worth risking the chance that she might have to spend a whole day alone with him if she lost? That was when a group of girls walked into the Great Hall. Katie saw them and her eyes lit up.

"You've got a deal," she said with a sly smirk. She held her hand out to him and he shook it.

"So, who is it going to be?" he asked. "Chang? Johnson? Parkinson?"

"Nope," Katie said. Then she whispered something in his ear. He went pale. "What, did you realize there's no way you're winning this one? Realize you lost before you even started?"

"Don't worry, Bell," he replied, cocky grin coming across his face. "I've got a whole month. That's plenty of time." He got up from the table and began to walk away. He hadn't gone too far when he stopped. "Oh, and Bell?"

"What?"

"When we go to Hogsmeade, you should wear that denim skirt you have. It looks great on you."

The noise in the Entrance Hall grew as more and more students waited for the doors of the Great Hall to open and for the Yule Ball to begin. Katie scanned the crowd, looking for Roger. She wanted to rub it in his face that he had lots the bet and she had won. After looking all around the Entrance Hall, she smiled.

'_Ha!'_ she thought to herself. _'He's so embarrassed he lost that he didn't even show up. This is great!'_

Then she saw him. And whose arm was linked with his but Fleur Delacour's. Katie's jaw dropped. Roger had his stupid, cocky grin plastered o his face. When he and Fleur passed her, he said nothing. He just simply winked, the gesture just screaming 'I told you so!'

He had won fair and square. She told him to ask Fleur Delacour to the ball, he did, and she said yes. When Katie told him to ask Fleur, she didn't think he would have the guts to approach her, none the less get her to accept his invitation. She hated him at that moment.

Katie sighed, wondering if it was too cold to wear a denim skirt in January…

xxxxxxxxxx

Ta-daaaa! I actually liked this one, and I never like my own stories. Review, pleeeeeeeeeease? I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this- another one shot fic.

As for _You and Me _and _I Hate You, I Love You_, they're still on major hold. In fact, and I hate to say it, but I think that IHY, ILY might be done where it is. It's been a year since I've even really thought about it, and I kind of have no interest in it any more. You and ME, I'm sure I'll get around to it eventually. I still kind of like that one. I know how it has to end, I just don't know how to write it. It's a shame, too, because there's only one or two more chapters left to begin with. I don't know, we'll see.

Don't forget to review! 33333333333333.


End file.
